Best Halloween Ever
by VDHPfan
Summary: Rose is hurting ver Dimitri's rejection. She takes her anger out at Lissa and Dimitri hears. On Halloween Night Rose is sulking in her room, and Dimitri talks to her...their talk turns into something more


_****_

A/N: My first fic! plz review! it would make me so happy!

* * *

Best Halloween Ever

I groaned as I plopped down on the bed. I had been practicing the whole day, and my body ached like hell. Though I had to say, that I did feel guilty. It's just that…I was NOT in the mood to listen to Adrian's flirty comments, and Christians sardonic voice, so I just left. I know Lissa wanted to hang out with me after a week of endless tests and it was Halloween, but I just couldn't take. I had stormed out of our meeting place: Lissa's room, slamming the door behind me.

"Ugh." I groaned again. Guilt surged through me stabbing at my heart, but my pain over flowed it.

I painfully turned over in my bed, so I was lying on my stomach.

"Aw come on little damphir, just one kiss"

"Are you drunk Adrian?"

I let out a small scream as Adrian's laugh rang through my ears. I thought back to the morning when Jesse had offered me a fun night. When he offered I remembered our last "fun night" and had said "no thank you." But right now I wish I had said "yes." I could so use something like that to turn me on. Something to take my mind of my abrupt leave from Lissa's room, and my surging guilt that I felt at the sadness that emanated to me through the bond. I also wanted to take my mind off of my aching muscles. Today in practice Dimitri had unleashed his full power. And it hurt. Not only were my muscles aching, but my heart was too. Dimitri refused to acknowledge my feelings for him, and his feelings for me. I hated it. And I had taken all my frustration out on Lissa. What a good friend I am.

There was a knocking at the door.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

I still heard the door creak open. There was a hand on my shoulder, and I swiped it off, and turned around expecting Lissa of Adrian…some one like that. Not Dimitri.

"Haven't you beat me up enough today? Now your going to lecture me in self-control?" I snapped at him. I knew that he had probably seen Lissa, and that Lissa had probably been crying.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I am not hear to lecture you. I know you feel guilty about your vulgar use of language toward vasilisa, and I know you will also apologize to her." His tone pissed me off.

"Well then, you don't know me very well do you?"

"Rose your acting…"

"LIKE A LITTLE KID? I AM ONLY 17 FOR GODS SAKE! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO! I CAN'T PUT ON A MASK AND ACT LIKE NOTHINGS HAPPEN WHEN I GET REJECTED FLAT OUT! I AM NOT LIKE YOU! I CANT PUT A MASK ON AND PRETEND TO BE HAPPY FOR SOME ONE ELSES SAKE ALL THE TIME!" I screamed at him.

"Roza…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BELIKOV!" He couldn't call me Roza. He had no right to that nick name.

"Belikov?" again with the stupid one eyebrow thing!

My chest was heaving up and down.

"Yes, Belikov, theres nothing between us right? So titles are mandatory right?"

"Roza…" he tried again.

"Stop Dimitri…just stop…" and I broke into tears.

I felt myself being pulled into an embrace and struggled.

"Stop Rose…just stop." I hated that calm tone in which he spoke.

"So now you're mocking me." I didn't hear him laugh, but I felt it instead.

"Wouldn't dream of it…"

I was still sobbing…through my hysterics I asked him,

"Why Dimitri? Why don't you just admit the truth? To yourself, to me…"

"You know why…I can't love you Rose…I can't." I felt his mouth move some where above me ear.

For a few minutes we stayed like that. Me crying in his arms. When my sobs finally died down, I chocked out,

"I soaked your shirt."

"It's ok."

I shook my head.

"I am sorry…I am taking this very bad aren't I?"

"You have the full right."

"Full right to act like a bitch, but I can't love the dude I want to…wow…"

He laughed, not out of amusement, but out of sadness.

"I know, I know."

I started to pull back, but he held me tight.

"Aren't you going to go trick-or-treating?"

"You know what, with the day I've been having I rather stay in my room." And just like that things were back to normal…almost.

"All alone? On Halloween night?"

"I don't have to be alone." I suggested, but my heart wasn't in it.

"Rose…"

"Just kidding…" I was about to lay down, but the next thing I knew, I was in Dimitri's embrace again. His lips crashing onto mine.

In a few minutes flat, I was laying on the bed, Dimitri ontop of me, our cloths on the floor. All the separated us was our underclothes.

"Rose…" He was breathing heavily.

"I know.." I responded, my breath just like him.

Despite our better sense, we continued. As his tongue played with mine, I felt his hand unclasp my bra, and I let out a shudder.

He started to pull back but I held him closer, my body burning with longing.

"No." and that was all I needed to say.

Both mine and his underwear was thrown onto the floor. I wrapped my legs around his hips.

Where ever he kissed me I felt my skin burn. My neck, my torso, my stomach.

Tangling my fingers in his hair, I pulled him up, and my lips met his once more.

"Ah…" I gasped as I felt him enter me.

At first he was moving slowly. Like with everything else, he was making sure I was comfortable. As I deepened our kiss, I felt him go faster.

"Mhh.." I groaned as I felt my muscles pull together.

He increased his speed. My body moved up and down, as he went in and out.

We created a steady rhythm.

Then I felt my body arch. "Ah…" I let out a moan of pleasure.

Another moan escaped my lips, as I felt him extract himself from me. He plopped down on the bed next to me.

I know it was very irresponsible of us, but in that very position is how we fell asleep.

Best Halloween ever. My treat was better than any candy.

* * *

**_A/N: Did u like it? PLZ REVIEWW! _**


End file.
